Obsolete
by Jack of the Pelt
Summary: In the wake of the World Robattle Championships, an ancient evil awakens from it's slumber...


****

Author's Notes: My first attempt at a song fic, and not your usual type. This is just a prelude to a Medabots story I have an idea for, which should make an appearance once I've finished my Doctor Who/Digimon crossover _The End of All Things to Come_ and a Digimon Tamers epic called _The Lord of Misrule_. Please, read and review, and tell me where I'm going right or wrong.

****

Disclaimer: Medabots belongs to Nelvana, while the song _Obsolete _belongs to Fear Factory, and is from the album with the same name. Both are used without permission.

****

Obsolete

By Jack Of the Pelt

It was the final round of the World Robattle Championships, and a brutal battle between Team Kenya and Team Japan was currently being fought. Two members from each team had been knocked out, and now only Metabee and War Bandit remained.

The two Medabots had already used the power know as the Medaforce once, both of them mysteriously freezing as they were struck by each others energy beam. They had quickly recovered from this and without delay had continued to fight, and even the discovery of the plot by the WRC Commission, in reality the infamous Rubber Robo Gang, to bring about a second Ten Days of Darkness had not stopped them from their almost epic battle.

__

Nothing is the way it seems

Discerning man from machines now

Now the two were almost totally exhausted, facing each other over the battlefield, their energy almost depleted. But even this was not going to prevent them from finishing their vicious struggle.

"Ikki, help me," Metabee gasped, imploring his Medafighter. "Give me your strength!"

"Metabee!" Ikki cried, concerned for his friend, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. Victor, War Bandit's Medafighter, stood on the other side of the arena, helpless, tension showing on his normally impassive face.

Suddenly, Metabee felt a familiar sensation, as raw power flooded into his medal once again. It was the Medaforce.

"YYYYAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" cried the Hercules Beetle type medabot, almost as if he was in agony, as the Medaforce miraculous coursed though him for a second time that day. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" he yelled at his opponent.

"NEVER!!!" roared War Bandit, the exact same thing inexplicably happening to him as well.

__

Dominate as to erase

Wiping man off Earth's face now

As the terrible power of the Medaforce was unleashed once more, red beams of light coming from both Metabee and War Bandit shot up into the sky, and Ikki and his friends could only watch in horror at the events that were about to unfold, as it appeared another Ten Days of Darkness were inevitable.

However, unknown to all of them, several hundred miles away in the depths of the ocean, something even more terrible than this catastrophe was about to take place, something that would have horrific consequences for them all…

__

Defaced by all inept justice

Shamed by the mental abuses

CENTER>***

In a dark, sepulchral chamber far, far away from where the World Robattle Championship was being held, something that resembled an upright coffin stood at it's very centre. It had not been disturbed for many millennium, but that was about to change after many thousands of years

At first it shook slightly, only very slightly, but the movement was becoming increasingly more violent, as, inside the ancient container, something strained at it's bonds. With a final groan, one that sounded like twisting steel, as the coffin attempted to contain whatever was inside one last time, the case burst open, showering the room with debris.

__

Branded "inferior weakness"

Ordered to cease and to desist!

A few minutes passed as the dust settled, a deafening silence returned to chamber.

It was finally broken by a single bellowed word that reverberated around the corridors of the ancient construction: "FREEDOM!!!"

__

Man is obsolete!

Our world, obsolete!

***

Three months later…

__

"How much longer do I have to stay down here?" asked an aquatic pink and purple Medabot over a radio. The bottom half of this particular Medabot was just eight flexible tentacles; two large ones and six smaller ones. It's body was humanoid, while it's head was shaped like the main part of a squid

TYPE - Kraken

NAME - NAUTILUS

MEDAFIGHTER - Grant

SPECIAL ATTACK - Crushing

MEDABOT NUMBER - KRN-20457

"Only another five minutes to go, Nautilus," replied the human he was talking to, a blonde haired American called Grant, who was sitting in front of computer that was displaying both what the Medabot saw and also transmitted what he was saying. "Then we can bring you up."He was part of a two man marine research team currently on a boat near Hawaii. Nautilus, the medabot that had been assigned to them, was currently at the ocean floor. The other man on the team, Mark, was out on the deck at the moment, doing various tasks.

_"Good, it's getting a little creepy down here,"_ replied the Medabot with obvious relief. "_I think I scared all the fish away!"_

Man is obsolete!

Erased, extinct!

Grant laughed. "You're not that scary, Nautilus!"

_"I can't -"_ he was about to say, but stopped.

"What is it?"

__

"Uh, I think there's another Medabot down here!"

"What…?" he said. "Nautilus, you must be imagining things. There -" He never finished the sentence.

"_AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" _screamed the Medabot.

__

Obsolete!

Grant stared in horror at the screen, the screen going blank and the hiss of static replacing the medabot's screams. "Nautilus…? Nautilus, what's going on?! Oh, Jesus Christ!" He quickly left the computer and ran out onto the deck of the ship. Mark, was checking oxygen cylinders outside.. "Bring him up now!" Grant practically yelled at him.

Mark looked up, giving his friend a quizzical look. "What? Who?"

"Nautilus! Hurry! We've got to bring him up!"

Mark sprang to his feet. "Why? What's going on?!"

"I think he's being attacked!"

__

Fuelling engines though deceit

To eradicate humanity

Mark looked around to see the cord that was attached to Nautilus thrash wildly around in the water. "Holy shit!" he cried, rushing over to the controls as fast as he could manage.

For a few seconds the cord attached to Nautilus wound up, but then tensed, almost pulling the winch from where it was screwed to the deck of the ship, the device screaming in protest.

"What the fuck?!" swore Mark, struggling with the controls. Suddenly the cable went slack once again, and a few moments later it had finished winding.

But there was nothing else on the other end, except a large piece of Nautilus's armour where the cable had been attached.

__

Defaced by all inept justice

Shamed by the mental abuses

The two marine biologists stood there for nearly a full five minutes, staring at the cable in shocked disbelief. 

It was Grant who finally broke the silence. "What kind of Medabot could have done this…?" he muttered, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

__

Branded "inferior weakness"

Ordered to cease and to desist!

***

"UGH!!!"

"BRASS! NO!"

"Stupid girl, should have watched her back."

"K-Kimou…? I c-can't -"

"YOU BASTARD!!! You… you killed her…"

"Hmph, I will destroy all those who oppose us."

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!"

"Hahaha! Amusing! Come to me, little Kimou, I fear you not!" 

__

Man is obsolete!

Our world, obsolete!

***

"_WWWAAAARRGGGHH!_" Metabee sat bolt upright, and if the medabot could have sweated it would have been dripping down his forehead in streams. He was panting heavily, more of a reflex action than anything else, seeing as he couldn't actually breath. "Man, that was one crazy dream!"

He looked up at Ikki, his medafighter, to see if he had accidentally woke him up. Fortunately, he was still asleep, snoring loudly. He then realised he was still breathing heavily. "Get a hold of yourself, man," he muttered to himself. "It was just a dream!"

Metabee shook his head, as if to dislodge the memories of the nightmare from his mind, and settled back down on his mat in an attempt to go back to sleep. A short while later he drifted back into a slumber, the memories of that terrible dream already fading from his mind…

__

Man is obsolete!

Erased, extinct!

***

Whatever had been released from it's prison under the sea was now moving slowly but surely, towards Japan, and nothing and nobody was going to stop it extracting it's revenge on those that had imprisoned it…

__

Obsolete!


End file.
